


Oh my GOD!!

by Bhooki_Aurat



Series: Spiderfam and Irondad [4]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanboy Peter Parker, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Irondad, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, sipderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:52:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhooki_Aurat/pseuds/Bhooki_Aurat
Summary: A little stumble on the way, the air is tense again. With the previous event, Peter finds it difficult to be in the same room as Steve who himself if fixed on avoiding the teen, more out of guilt than anger. Tony ignores, Bucky frowns and the rest worries. But things take a 180 for Peter when the last two original members come back to earth with someone else in tow.orPeter meets the renowned scientist and his *favourite* God.





	1. The air feels Funny.

The school gave Senior students a week off after their exams and at first Peter had really celebrated the small news but when May told him that her shifts at the hospital have changed for a week and she won't be home that much, all the joy left him. 

"I am sorry baby, but Alya can't come this week and my boss asked me to cover her shift. I hate to leave you alone like this but hey, I get paid extra for this." May tried smiling at the pouting teen who was looking at his hands rather than her. 

"It's alright, I guess." He muttered and tried not to show how lonely he would be. May smiled at him and ran her hand through his soft hair and her smile turned sad when Peter put his arms around her waist and nuzzled his baby face in her stomach making her laugh.

"I will make it up to you, I promise." She whispered against his head and hugged him closer when he nodded his head. She knew that Peter hated being alone, he may try to hide it, but she knew her baby to well. So she had already called Tony, reluctantly, but she did and had asked him to check on him once in a while. The billionaire had taken a quick offence at the request and asked May to pack the kid's bag because he was going to stay at the tower for a week. 

Once may was gone, Peter flopped on the couch, head buried under the cushion and tried to ignore the loneliness he felt and sighed. Ned was away with his family for a few days and MJ was participating in the environment protection and Gay pride rally so she was busy. He wished for the first time he had more friends. 

He looked at his watch and pressed his lips together when it read 8:00 in the morning. He had to wait till 12:00 to go for his internship so getting up, Peter walked to his room and pulled out his toolbox, clearing his floor a little and another box with spare parts of technology he collected over a time and decided to update his last phone. Mr Stark had gifted him Stark Phone's latest model for his birthday and Peter tried to tell him it was too much but the man would not take no for an answer. 

Taking his phone apart, Peter carefully placed the screen away and looked for the waste product of the last stark phone in his collection and was going to take the rest the thing apart when someone knocked on his door. 

Frowning he got up, screwdriver still in his hand and walked past the living room and opened his door. "Eh...?" his face scrunched up in confusion when the man in front of him smiled and walked past him and closed the door while Peter continued to look at him with a frown. 

"Are you that surprised to see me Underoos?" Tony's eyes crinkled and he smiled at the teen who had yet to say anything. "I am. What are you doing here?" Peter continued frowning and followed the man to his room who stopped at the door to see the stuff on his floor and gave Peter an amused look. 

"I am here to pick you up. Get your stuff, we are going to the tower for the week." Tony crouched down to look at his dumpster dive collection and Peter blushed. 

Peter didn't argue and grabbed a bunch of clothes, toothbrush, his backpack with his science books and put his headphones and stuff inside, walking around Tony to get his stuff, smiling at how normal it felt. He saw Tony open his drawer and his mouth dropped at what he picked up. "No! wait!" he tried to grab the file out of his hand but Tony held it above his head, his eyes still on the Papers. 

"Give them back, Mr Stark." Peter looked around for his web-shooters but stopped when Tony spoke. "Peter..." he gently walked past Peter and sat on the bed, still reading and Peter blushed. 

"Did you write it?" he asked softly, finally looking up at Peter who avoided looking at him and rubbed his neck. "Its nothing Mr Stark. It was for a school project but I didn't submit it." Mumbling out Peter turned around and grabbed his laptop and shoved it in his bag, ignoring the sound that came from his mentor and bit his lip when he continued. "Are you serious, Peter. You wrote a whole report on Neutrino Oscillation, detail, history and importance on point! and you tell me its nothing? come on, kid, give yourself more credit." Tony scoffed and Peter frowned at him. 

"But they have already discovered facts, Mr Stark. I did nothing new." He followed the man out of the apartment after locking everything and Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but the fact that you understand College level stuff for a high schooler is still impressive." Tony shook his head in disbelief. He unlocked the car and slide inside, keeping the file with himself and Peter slide in next to him, wearing his seatbelt and putting his bag near his feet. 

They stopped at Delmar's to get sandwiches and at Krispy Kreme for doughnuts and fell into a comfortable silence. Mr Stark's AC/DC music was softly playing and Peter hummed along with the now familiar tune. Tony watched from the corner of his eye and smiled at the kid. They talked small talks, about Projects, Tony promising he will teach Peter how to drive, even though he already knew how to, Peter telling him about Nationals Decathlon he was selected for and when finally when they reached the tower, Tony noticed how nervous the kid looked. 

"Hey. Don't worry about Cap, alright?" Tony put his hand around his shoulder and took his bag from him so he could carry the sandwichs and Doughnuts more easily and entered the elevator. Peter bit his lip, a bit nervous but relaxed when Tony stopped at his personal floor than the common one. He knew that the Avenger's actual teen had only three floors to themselves. On one floor was Sam, Bucky and Steve, on the other was Natasha, Clint and Vision. Tony, he knew, was not really comfortable with Wanda visiting or living in his tower but he still had a room for her. 

Bruce and Thor had a whole other floor for themselves, he heard. Peter had quickly put his things away in his room and both Tony and he ate breakfast *Delmar sandwiches* together and a doughnut before Pepper waltzed in at 9:00 and she smiled at the sight of them sitting together in the kitchen. 

"Good morning Peter." She set her purse on the island counter and kissed Tony before grabbing her coffee mug and sitting next to Peter. "Good Morning Pepper." he smiled at her and a comfortable silence surrounded the three of them. 

"So I was thinking I could borrow Peter for today? My assistant called in today and I really need help." Pepper looked up at the boys and she grinned when Peter perked up slightly. He looked at Tony who looked both at his wife and his intern *kid* and sighed. 

"Sure thing Pep, But he is going to have lunch with me." Tony settled his hand on Peter's shoulder and smiled when Peter whispered an 'oh yeah!' under his breath. 

As much as Peter loved to sciencing and inventing he also loved to expand his knowledge by learning more about everything to anything people had to offer. Being with Mr Stark meant learning how to learn everything the genius knew but being with Pepper meant not only learning small things about business but also improve his social skills a little. He was not sure what brought it on but one day Pepper told him that she was going to show him how a business works and he just agreed and went along with the whole thing. 

"Alright mister, then I want you to change out of your sweats into something a little more professional." Pepper pushed him towards his room and Pouting Peter got up. 

"I wish Sweats were a professional outfit." He ignored the snort from Tony and pointed look from Pepper and rushed to the lift and down on his floor. When the elevator opened, Peter ran to his room and picked out a pair of black jeans and a white button-up shirt which kind of clinging to his muscles before running his hand through his hair to set them and as a joke took a pair of nerd glasses and wore them before finger gunning at himself in the mirror. 

He bit his lip and grabbed one of the books MJ gave him to read in whatever free time he found and then picked up his phone, not able to resist the temptation to take a selfie and sent it to Ned and MJ asking if he should upload it on Instagram smiling like crazy when MJ responded with an ' _obviously loser.'_  

He texted Ned as he went back upstairs and his enhanced senses picked up the smallest of chocking voice and looked up to see Tony giving a funny look and Pepper looked ready to do that thing aunt May did when Peter got dressed up. 

"Aw, Peter. You look so cute!" She pinched his cheek and Peter tried to move away groaning. "Pepper! Stop!" he giggled when she laughed and pinched his nose before rubbing it to sooth the pain and hide his blush. Tony was still giving him a weird look and Peter noticed he changed into his suit and Peter moved his glasses up his nose before he saw Tony's mouth twitch before the genius spoke up. 

"I am buying you more glasses." He walked up closer, Putting his arm on his shoulder, walking with Peter and Pepper to the elevator, a strange warmth filling his chest and he looked at both of them, wondering if this is what a family feels like because if it did, Tony loved it. 

* * *

 

 

Tony had said his bye's for the while before he was forced into attending a meeting with another company and Peter had followed Pepper to her office, looking at the Starkpad in his hands and reading her schedule, missing the looks he got as he followed the CEO and waved at the people he recognised before he entered her office with her. 

"Okay, so how about you start going through the emails FRIDAY sorted out and then we need to attend the meeting with the HR department." Pepper was already sitting down on her chair and had opened a few files in front of her when Peter nodded before he grabbed her coffee cup and smiled at her and left her office. He looked at the Email on the StarkPad and made coffee for her with his free hand, biting his lip as he forwarded the invitations to official events and emails from production units to her and saving the others about charity events and reports for later. 

He easily balanced the coffee and sugar on a tray, navigating through the crowd using his Spidey senses before he re-entered Pepper's office and set the tray on her table. Feeling a bit happy at the smile she sent him while talking on the phone, Peter felt warmth settle in his heart. He went back to reading doing his work and they carried on the whole day working, both Pepper familiar with each other Tony messaged he was held up and sent an apology for not being there for lunch. 

Peter had worked with Pepper during that time and it was currently 5, the teen felt a bit tired and almost jumped up when the door opened with a bang and both he and Pepper looked up to see a grinning Tony, who walked over to Peter and grabbed his hand and pulled him up. 

"He is done for the day. I am taking him somewhere." Tony pushed his out of the door before anyone of them could say anything and Peter just sputtered as people gave them amused looks and Tony guided them towards the elevator. 

"W-Where are we going!?" He frowned at Tony who just shrugged his shoulder but Peter saw that excitment light up his eyes and groaned. When Mr Stark got excited like that it either meant he had something for him which he didn't need and no amount of refusing was not going to change the billionaire's mind or getting in trouble with Aunt May and Pepper because they did something they were not supposed to. 

He saw Happy by the car and the smirk on the man's face put the teenager on guard and he narrows his eyes on both the men in front of him, before sliding in the car. 

"Am I going to get into trouble? because if I do, Aunt May is going to be mad." He gave Tony a knowing look but he just rolled his eyes. 

"No Pete, You are not going to get in trouble and no more questions. It's a surprise." Tony smirked at him when he hmphed and pulled his phone out. He checked his notifications and blushed slightly when he saw MJ comment and bit his lip. 'Loser' with a heart emoji and had to look away so Tony doesn't ask him why his face was so red. 

There were comments from people at SI and to his surprise from Cindy and again, making him blush, from Liz. He had to put his face against the window his face was burning up and He was sure Tony was looking at him with concern but when he actually saw Peter's face he saw him biting his lip hard, trying not to smile and a pink hue on his cheeks and peeked at the screen, trying not to chuckle at the obvious happy teen and shook his head. 

It took them nearly an hour to reach where Tony was taking them, and Peter frowned when the compound came in view. It has been a while since he has been here and he felt his Spidy senses buzz on the base of his neck with excitement which confused him. 

When Tony opened his door, Peter realised they have stopped and quickly opened his as well and jumpd out, feeling so many emotions he had no reason to feel right now. 

"Come on Underoos! Its not a prank, I promise." Tony waved him over and Peter took an unsure step towards him, somewhat hiding behind his mentor the whole way and he pulled his glasses of when they irritated his nose, much to Tony's dismay but right now the man kind of ignore it. 

They walked to the Avengers living area and Peter saw Tony rush forward and frowned until he saw who it was, and oh boy, he was going to faint. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. I think i am going to die.

 

They had walked in slowly, Mr Stark already told FRIDAY not to announce their presence and Peter followed the hero into a privet lift to the living quarter. He studied the smile on Mr Stark's face and the bust of energy he had and almost asked again if he wanted to know what they were doing here, but when the lift door opened, and Mr Stark brisk-walked out, he could only follow him, frowning the whole way as the buzz at the base of his neck turned into a silent humm and looked up to see the whole team sitting there, some smiling at him but they others looking where Tony was and when Peter turned to look, oh man, he did almost faint. 

The man was standing in front of the person Peter would kill himself to meet. the privet moment between the billionaire and the most renowned Scientist in the world had brought Peter to a whole new level of fanboying. Dr Bruce Banner, a man with  _seven_ PHD's and the most complex but the most interesting articles on Gamma radiation and Biochemistry was standing right in front of him. 

He missed the amused looks everyone sent him or the silent chuckle that came from Clint and Sam but had to concentrate on not dying by just standing in the same room with Bruce Banner. 

"I think you broke him." He heard Mr Stark speak up but his brain had really stopped working at this moment. He just pointed towards Bruce like a small kid pointing towards Captain America and trying to tell his mom. "T-That's Bruce Banner." He looked at Mr Stark who laughed out loud and put his hand on Dr Banner's shoulder for support. 

"Oh my. He was not this star stuck even when he met me, Brucei Bear." Tony took a deep breath to calm himself and wiped his eye and looked at his friend who was looking at him with a confused and surprised look, to which Tony just smiled. 

Waving Peter over and smiling as the teen hesitated and finally stood next to him. "Bruce, meet Peter Parker. He is my personal intern and our neighbourhood friendly Spiderman, And Peter you already know Bruce." Tony introduced them to each other and watched Peter come out of his star-struck faze and blush. 

"I-Its and honour to meet you, Dr Banner. I-I read every one of your reports on Biochemistry a-and Gamma radiation." He bashfully lifted his hand for a handshake and his soul left his body when  _the Bruce Banner_ shook his hand. 

"Thank you. I didn't think someone so young would understand my work." He smiled at the teen who looked ready to burst out of happiness and then at Tony as if asking him if this was his kid. Tony rolled his eyes and put his hand on Peters' shoulder and pushed him towards the sofa and smirked at him. 

"How about you sit down, you look ready to faint, Pete." His smirk grew when Peter glared at him but sat next to Natasha and Bucky anyways and greeted the rest of the Avengers happily anyways, including Steve.  

He was engaged in a quick conversation with Clint meanwhile Bruce pulled Tony aside and quickly asked him the question on his mind. "Don't tell me he is your kid, Tony." Frowning he looked at the kid taking with the Avengers with a great deal of familiarity. 

"No, he is not, big guy. He is my intern like i said and he is from Queens. You missed a lot, let me run you through what happened." Tony sighed and both the scientists sat inside an empty lab, talking about what had happened with both of them to what seemed like hours. 

Tony had to grasp all that happened with point break and Asgard and how Loki is a good guy and Thor lost his eye and hair and Bruce learned about the accord and the 'Civil War' and Tony's parents and what happened with Steve and also who Peter was and how he got his powers. 

At first, Bruce didn't like the idea of the teen being exposed to a radioactive substance, but Tony assured him that he did some tests unknowing to the teen to see if the venom was harmful to him in any way and was happy that he was perfectly healthy. 

The question remained where the current ruler of Asgard was and Tony and Bruce walked in the common room to find Peter on the ground and Thor looking really confused and a very amused Avengers. 

* * *

 

When Tony left with Dr Banner, Peter got comfortable on the couch and really wished he was wearing an oversized hoodie than a shirt to keep his hands occupied. 

Yawning he rubbed his stomach, suddenly feeling really hungry and groaned. "I am so hungry, I could eat ten footlongs," he mumbled and his mouth watered thinking about food. Bucky snorted next to him before patting his head and looking at Sam. "Make Spider Baby food." His tone was almost demanding but amusing and Peter looked at Sam with a hopeful expression and watched the man look at both of them with disbelief before getting up. 

"What am i, your nanny?" he huffed but went to the kitchen anyways and Peter grinned. 

"Did anything interesting happen this week?" Clint asked him and Peter frowned, wondering if he should tell them about almost getting stabbed and shrugged his shoulders. 

"I almost got stabbed by this dude in a clown mask." He watched Clint look at him with a concerned look and Peter waved his hand. "It's alright, Mr Barton. Even if i did, I have super healing." He said it as if it solved all the problems and Natasha slapped the back of his head. 

"Doesn't mean its okay to get hurt. We will start your training from Tomorrow." She glared at him and Peter shivered with slight fear and nodded his head. It was almost like Pepper or Aunt May scolding him. One time Aunt May switched to Italian while scolding him and Peter had nightmares. 

When Sam came back with a plate full of chicken pasta, Peter almost hugged him out of happiness. He had thanked him with a big smile and had only taken one bite when someone spoke from behind them. 

"That smells delicious. I must admit, I am quite hungry." It was a voice Peter knew very well and he had to put the plate down so that he didn't drop it. If it was really who he thought it was, Peter was going to die. Because yes he loved Mr Stark and he will forever be his idol but Thor was his favourite Avenger and Peter Parker can now die happily as the God walked in front of him and smiled a warm smile at him. 

"Ah, a young Midgardian! It is nice to meet you! I am Thor Odinson, the god of thunder." The man was in his full armour, with short hair and a gold eyepatch on his right eye and Peter felt all the air leave his body. 

Natasha nudged him with a smile and Peter stood up and took the had Thor had raised for a handshake. "I-I am P-Peter. Peter Parker." He tried to not sound too nervous but his voice came out as such a squeak, that Peter wanted to die out of embarrassment. 

"It is nice to meet you young Parker." Thor smiled at him again and Peter groaned. 

"I-I need to lie down." He whispered but everyone heard him and he ignored how everyone was laughing as he lied down face flat on the floor and tried to breathe normally. This was the best day of his life. He can't wait to tell Ned. He heard footsteps and more chuckling but didn't get up. 

"Why do you people keep breaking my kid?" Tony's amused voice had him wanting to bang his head on the floor and Thor spoke up next. "I didn't mean to break your son, Stark." There was a concern in his voice but Peter was beyond the point to care. 

"I can die peacefully and happily. The purpose of my life is complete." Peter spoke up and more laughter bubbled up from the group and Tony snorted before crouching down in front of him. 

"Yeah, I'd rather you not, Underoos or your aunt will kill me." He helped the half-dying teen up and laughed at the happy expression on his face. "Man, why do I feel that you like Bruce and Point Break more than me." Tony joked but the look on Peter's made him stop. 

"Wait. You don't like them more than me, do you?" narrowing his eyes at Peter who smiled at his mentor. 

"You are really cool, Mr Stark and you are my idol and all, but that is Bruce Banner. We have his photo in our science class and Mr Thor is...well..." He hesitated to say the word as the chuckles in the background grew and Tony dared him to complete his sentence. Peter being as wise he was, smirked and said "My favourite." 

Thor not understanding what was happening smiled and said, "I like you to, Young Parker." Steve snorted before he could stop it and Tony turned to glare at him. 

It was that day when Tony started glaring at Thor when he was in the room and the day when the love everyone had for Peter increased and Bruce banner found himself liking the kid 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
